fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness and Demon Clash!
It was a relatively peaceful day in the country of . No incidents seemed to be riling up and for once, even the was taking a day off. As such, it was the perfect opportunity. An opportunity that came so rarely it almost seemed miraculous. This opportunity was for Ankoku Joukei a member of the secretive Oniwabanshū who's goals, shrouded in both mystery and yet are revealed to the world. A change in the World of , and colour to the Black and White veil the world shrouds itself in. He was able to finally move around without suspicion, being able to recruit the elite members of his team and build the organisation's power. His target today was the infamous Ash Sangria, however, what interruptions lay in his way, there was no indication at all in the blistering heat and shining sun. It had been a day since he had set out from the small village and Saitō was willing to set a leisurely pace as he made his way towards . After spending the better part of a week helping the villagers deal with the dormant spell that was ruining their crop, Saitō was in need of some peace and quite, and the longer he took to reach Oak Town, the longer the time for which he would get it. He was thinking about resting for a bit and eating some of the food the villagers had given him when he sensed something some distance ahead of him. As he concentrated he sensed a sinister presence not too far away. Shrugging off his pack, he placed a simple spell on it to camouflage it and rushed off in the direction of the disturbance. As he got closer he realized that what he had taken to be one one large sinister presence was actually multiple smaller presences, all so similar that he had confused them to be a single presence. Finally his destination came into view, a small settlement, its inhabitants running around in panic as over a dozen large creatures wrecked havoc. Saitō was at a loss when it came to identifying the creatures, standing at around about eight feet, they were unlike anything he had ever seen. Deicing that he could try and figure out what they were later, he ran in to do what he could. As one of the monsters approached him he dealt with it with relative ease and realized that though they were big they weren't particularly strong, magically. As he moved towards a group attacking a large barn, he felt another magical presence nearby, definitely a mage. Unsure if this was someone who could help, or maybe even someone responsible for this, he rushed in to quickly deal with the monsters. He would deal with this other magician when he arrived. Suddenly sensing an unusual amount of magical presences, Ankoku sighed to himself and said." What's happened this time?" Fastening his pace, he arrived at the settlement in sight. The monsters destroying everything surrounding them, Ankoku was soon reminded of his own childhood. He couldn't take this destruction! Immediately rushing in to help, he finally noticed an even larger presence among those monsters. A single, orange-haired mage, standing in the midst of this destruction. Suddenly...he was reminded of the same destruction his own town had during their settlement." No....not again!" Ankoku immediately rushed to the man, and as he requipped his bow, monsters had barged his way." Away!" Ankoku said, immediately shooting out over 50 arrows which all pierced through the monsters' hearts, thus destroying them. Continuing to move, he then finally found the orange-haired man, and realised he looked strangely familiar. However, this was no friendly familiar face to Ankoku, and he almost immediately shot an arrow at the man, no matter that he was a stranger. Saitō was in the process of finishing off another of the monsters when a sudden barrage of arrows wiped them all out. He barely had time to turn his head around to look towards the source of the arrows and notice the dark haired man when the stranger sent another arrow flying from his bow, this one aimed at Saitō. He barely had any time to react and only an instinctively raised Shield prevented the arrow from piercing his heart as well. As the arrow came to a stop upon coming in contact with his shield, Saitō plucked it out from the air and turned to look at the stranger with a slight frown on his face. His first instinct was to launch a full scale attack against him, but he realized how that could completely annihilate the already damaged settlement. Instead he telekinetically sent the arrow flying back towards the stranger. He himself rushed in towards the stranger in the wake of the arrow, shouting as he ran, "Who the hell are you? You have a minute to willingly explain why you attacked me or I will proceed to beat it out of you." " Oh? So you're not that man. No matter, forgive me for my....instinctual firing. I remembered someone I absolutely despised from your face, and whenever I see that face, I automatically fire an arrow, no matter how I restrain myself. Hahaha." Ankoku just nonchalantly laughed as he usually did, until his tone took a more serious note into it." So. Were you the one who summoned these monsters?" Ankoku's voice had a tone of absolute hate inside it, as if a long-time hatred was about to complete in his eyes. Saitō stopped a few feet from the stranger, though he did not let his guard down. "No," he answered in a serious, but calm tone, "I just happened to be passing by and noticed what they were up to." He concentrated on the stranger, trying to read his face, "You did kill them so one should assume that you didn't have anything to do with them. But I have seen crazier things and even if you were behind them you wouldn't tell me, would you?" He realized that neither of them was likely to trust the other at this moment and he really didn't feel like continue this standoff any longer. Sheathing his blade he ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even further, "Well, I suppose I should thank you for your help. I am Saitō Hajime, pleased to meet you, I suppose." " Well, I am Ankoku Joukei. I guess I could say the same to you as well." Ankoku said, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation, suddenly he saw a few of the villagers laying on the ground, unconscious." Hey you! We have to help these people. Move it!" Ankoku began sweeping through the village, as he wished to quickly help these people as soon as possible.